Kobayashi-san Dakede Ii
by Nhana Natsuki
Summary: Dimata Kobayashi - Tohru terlihat berbeda dari yang kemarin. ketika sikap gadis itu terlalu penuh perhatian padanya, maka Kobayashi sudah tahu jika ada satu alasan mengapa Tohru bertingkah seperti itu / "Kau tahu Kobayashi-san? Aku ini egois, tapi aku ingin kau lebih banyak lagi menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku" [Yuri Content!] [Explicit!] [Oneshot]


Ini sudah malam – dan memang begitulah kenyatannya...

Semilir angin malam yang terasa menusuk kulit hingga ke tulang, kilauan cahaya kota yang terlihat begitu indah untuk dipandang dengan mata telanjang, jemari yang saling bertautan menahan rasa dingin yang menerpa

 _Kobayashi_ kini sudah berada didepan pintu apartemennya. Ia sudah benar-benar kedinginan sekarang dan serasa ingin menenggelamkan tubuhnya kedalam bak mandi berisikan air hangat

Tangannya kini memegang knop pintu, memutarnya lalu mendorongnya secara perlahan tanpa ada niatan sedikitpun untuk mengagetkan seseorang yang berada didalam apartemennya itu

" _Tadaima..."_

" _Ara? Kobayashi-san desu!"_

Dan yah... naga betina yang manis itu kembali menyapa salamnya seperti biasanya

 _Tohru –_ berulang kali _Kobayashi_ berpikir jika gadis jelmaan naga itu sungguh seperti seorang _maid_ yang sempurna. Wajah yang manis, rambut _twintail,_ seragam _maid,_ plus _dada_ berukuran _D-cup_ itu

 _D_ untuk _Dragon?_

 _Tohru_ berlari kearah _Kobayashi_ yang baru saja melepaskan sepatunya. Dan tanpa disadari _Kobayashi –_ tubuhnya hampir terjengkang kebelakang akibat kuatnya pelukan dari _naga_ yang begitu _cinta_ padanya itu

" _Mou Kobayashi-san!_ Kamu pulang terlalu malam hingga membuatku khawatir tahu!"

" _Tohru!_ Lepaskan aku!"

" _Iie!_ Aku gak mau!"

" _Tohru!_ Berat uh..." sejenak _Kobayashi_ sedikit agak kesal ketika dada besar _Tohru_ menekan wajahnya hingga membuatnya sulit untuk bernafas "Lepaskan aku! Lagipula ada apa denganmu sih?! Tiba-tiba memelukku!"

"Aku mencintaimu _Kobayashi-san!_ Jadi aku khawatir padamu karena pulang malam seperti ini!"

Itu yang dikatakan _Tohru –_ dan entah yang keberapa kali _Kobayashi_ mendengar hal itu hingga membuatnya terbiasa dengan kalimat seperti itu

* * *

 _[ Kobayashi-san Dakede Ii ]_

 _Disclaimer :: Coolkyoushinja [This is purely Fanfiction. Made only to entertain for those who read]_

 _Rating :: M for Safety [MA juga boleh kok!]_

 _Genre :: Romance, Family[?], Hurt/Comfort[?]_

 _Warning :: Typo and Miss-Typo, Lime/Lemon, PwP, Yuri[!], etc_

* * *

 _Kobayashi_ kini keluar dari kamar mandinya – dengan handuk hangat yang menutupi pucuk kepalanya. Pakaian yang ia kenakan pun tak lebih dari sekedar pakaian tidur yang biasa ia kenakan dimalam hari

Berjalan dengan santai menuju sofa, lalu menghempaskan nafasnya dengan lega ketika pada akhirnya ia bisa menghangatkan tubuhnya di _Kotatsu._ Ada rasa puas ketika tubuhnya menghangat setelah ditimpa rasa dingin selama ia pulang menuju apartemennya ini

" _Tohru –"_ sejenak _Kobayashi_ menolehkan kepalanya kearah dapur, mendapati _Tohru_ yang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam untuk mereka berdua – yah, mereka berdua saja karena _Kanna_ telah tertidur dikamarnya "- ambilkan aku minuman di kulkas!"

Disisi lain _Tohru_ hanya bisa mendengus sebal, ketika tangannya kini sibuk menyiapkan bahan makanan – sang tuan malah seenaknya menyuruhnya " _Kobayashi-san!_ Ambil sendiri sana!"

" _Tohru!"_

"Ambil sendiri!"

" _Tohru,_ tolong~"

Pendirian _Tohru_ luluh saat _Kobayashi_ memelas. Menghela nafas pelan lalu berjalan mengambil sebuah jus kaleng dari dalam kulkas dan melemparkannya kearah _Kobayashi_ tanpa peduli pada sang tuan yang terkejut

 _Tohru –_ sekilas terlihat seperti gadis kebanyakan kecuali seragam _maid_ yang ia kenakan itu. Sepasang tanduk yang muncul dibalik rambut _blondenya_ itu seakan menambah kesan manisnya, kulit putih bersih tiada cacat sedikitpun serta _itunya_

Yah... mungkin lain kali _Kobayashi_ perlu membelikan _bra_ yang pas untuk _Tohru_

 _Kobayashi_ juga tak menyangka, jika saat itu ia tidak mabuk maka mungkin saja ia tidak bisa mengenal _Tohru_ sedekat ini. Kenyataan bahwa ialah yang menyelamatkan _Tohru_ yang tertusuk pedang saja membuat _Tohru_ cinta padanya

Lucu memang, tapi memang begitulah sosok _Tohru..._

 _Kobayashi_ tidak pernah tahu masa lalu apa yang pernah menimpa sosok _Tohru_ yang sebenarnya, namun selama _Tohru_ ada disini bersamanya. _Kobayashi_ berusaha sebisa mungkin agar gadis itu betah disini mengingat tatapan matanya terkadang berbeda saat _Kobayashi_ tak sengaja menatapnya

"Makanan sudah siap!"

 _Kobayashi_ tersadar dari lamunannya ketika seruan _Tohru_ terdengar nyaring ditelinganya. Senyum seperti biasa kembali ia berikan pada _maid_ kesayangannya itu saat membawa sebuah mangkuk berisi makanan

" _Kobayashi-san,_ geser dikit~" ucap _Tohru_ memelas ketika ingin masuk kedalam _Kotatsu_ dengan arah yang sama dengan _Kobayashi._ Tentunya _Kobayashi_ keberatan mengingat _Kotatsu_ bagian lain masih terbuka lebar

" _Tohru_ sempit, lagipula kenapa kau membuat satu saja? apa kau tidak mau makan?" _Kobayashi_ menyerah dan menggeser tubuhnya kesamping membiarkan _Tohru_ masuk kedalam _kotatsu_ tepat berada disampingnya lalu menaruh mangkuk itu tepat didepan _Kobayashi_

"Aku sudah makan dengan _Kanna,_ jadi sekarang giliranmu. Mau kusuapi?" senyum _Tohru_ mencoba menggoda. Sumpit yang mencubit gumpalan nasi itu kini bergerak menuju mulut _Kobayashi_ yang masih tertutup rapat – _Kobayashi_ menggeleng. Ia tidak mau disuapi seperti anak kecil

" _Kobayashi-san,_ buka mulutmu!"

" _Tohru,_ aku ini sudah besar tahu!"

 _Kobayashi_ mencoba mengelak. Kedua matanya kini terfokus pada sumpit yang sudah berada didepan mulutnya setia menunggu untuk terbuka. _Kobayashi_ menatap _Tohru –_ gadis itu tersenyum seperti biasa

Sejenak _Kobayashi_ masih memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya – ketika _Tohru_ terus memelas dan memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya. Ada apa dengan _naga_ kesayangannya yang satu ini?

" _Kobayashi-san~"_

 _Kobayashi_ mengalah, ia membuka mulutnya

Setidaknya itu sedikit membuat _Tohru_ bahagia – padahal hanya menyuapi sang majikan saja sih, egonya masih sedikit agak tinggi untuk seukuran gadis sepertinya, toh itu bukanlah masalah – cintanya pada sang majikan murni dari dalam hati sosok _Tohru_

Dan acara suap-suapan itu pun berlanjut hingga selesai...

.

.

.

.

"Jadi? Apa ada hal yang mengganggumu?"

Ucap _Kobayashi_ datar, matanya tak beralih sedikitpun dari _televisi_ yang menayangkan acara malam tersebut

Pertanyaan itu secara sadar keluar dengan sengaja tepat saat _Tohru_ selesai mencuci sisa makanan tadi dan masuk kedalam _kotatsu_ tepat disebelah _Kobayashi –_ seolah _Kobayashi_ tahu bahwa ada yang mengganggu pikirannya hingga membuat sifat _Tohru_ sedikit berubah

 _Kobayashi_ sudah mengerti hal itu – karena sebelumnya memang terjadi. Ketika _Tohru_ mencoba mencari perhatiannya dengan bertingkah sangat peduli pada _Kobayashi_ hingga membuatnya sedikit agak jengkel, dan ketika ia ditanya – _Tohru_ merasa cemburu

" _Kobayashi-san?"_

"Katakanlah jika ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu, _Tohru"_

 _Tohru_ terkejut ketika tangan _Kobayashi_ menggenggam telapak tangannya dibawah _kotatsu,_ sedikit memberi kehangatan yang lebih pada _naga_ yang menjadi _maidnya_ itu

 _Tohru_ termenung. Entah perasaan aneh apa yang membuatnya selalu seperti ini. Ketika dirinya berdekatan dengan _Kobayashi_ seperti ini dan _Kobayashi_ memberikan perhatian lebih padanya

Perasaan yang muncul dalam waktu yang bisa dibilang cukup lama – mungkin sejak pertama kali ia tinggal di apartemen ini?

Ada perasaaan yang bergejolak didalam dadanya, berteriak dan tidak bisa apa-apa selain mengaum keras tanpa bisa dikeluarkan. Hati yang berdegup begitu kencang ketika _Kobayashi_ menatapnya dengan tatapan yang begitu lembut – menurutnya

Karena mau bagaimana pun. _Shinda saka me_ milik _Kobayashi_ tetap terlihat cantik dimata _Tohru_

"Aku tidak mengerti ini _Kobayashi-san,_ aku benar-benar tidak mengerti perasaan seperti ini"

"Perasaan?"

 _Kobayashi_ membulatkan matanya, pandangannya beralih pada _Tohru_ yang menunduk disampingnya. Sejenak merasakan tangannya kini digenggam erat oleh _Tohru_

" _Sou Desu,_ perasaan yang membuat hatiku berdegup kencang setiap aku berada disamping _Kobayashi-san –"_

"Aku selalu bilang kalau aku mencintaimu kan _Kobayashi-san?_ Tapi ini perasaan macam apa?"

 _Tohru_ mencoba tersenyum, menatap kearah _Kobayashi_ mencoba meminta sebuah penjelasan yang pasti

Ini benar-benar membuat _Tohru_ merasa aneh. Ini bukan sebuah perasaan yang sama ia rasakan pada _Kanna,_ perasaan ini berbeda dengan perasaan yang pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya

Sebuah rasa khawatir ketika _Kobayashi_ pulang terlalu malam, perasaan kecewa ketika melihat _Kobayashi_ berangkat kerja dan meninggalkannya dalam sendirian. Rasa tak puas ketika waktu yang _Kobayashi_ bisa habiskan dengannya tidak terlalu banyak – meski _Tohru_ tidak pernah meminta

 _Tohru_ benar-benar tidak terbiasa dengan perasaan seperti itu, ketika perasaan itu terus menimpanya tiap hari namun ia tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya pada _Kobayashi_ agar apa yang ia inginkan bisa terpenuhi

Itulah kenapa tiap kali _Kobayashi_ pulang – _Tohru_ secepat mungkin untuk bisa memeluk _Kobayashi_ dengan erat seolah tak ingin melepaskan dan membiarkan _Kobayashi_ pergi

"Kau tahu _Kobayashi-san?_ Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku ingin kau lebih banyak lagi menghabiskan waktumu bersamaku"

" _T-Tohru..."_

Disisi lain – _Kobayashi_ tidak bisa berbuat banyak, bahkan ketika _Tohru_ menyenderkan kepalanya dibahunya pun ia abaikan dan genggaman tangan _Tohru_ pada tangannya dibawah _kotatsu_ pun terasa semakin erat

 _Toh,_ bukan masalah bagi _Kobayashi_ untuk membiarkan _Tohru_ sedikit merasa egois..

" _Gomen ne Tohru,_ aku mungkin tidak bisa meluangkan waktu yang banyak untukmu. Namun aku tetap menyayangimu"

Ucapan itu bagaikan mantra sihir yang membuat _Tohru_ terdiam dengan hati yang berdegup begitu kencang. Wajahnya memerah saat menatap langsung wajah _Kobayashi_ yang memberikan senyum terbaik yang ia miliki hanya untuk _Tohru_

" _Kobayashi-san~!"_

Bahkan saking senangnya mendengar penuturan sang majikan, _Tohru_ memeluk _Kobayashi_ dengan begitu erat hingga terjatuh. _Kobayashi_ sendiri hanya bisa tersenyum sambil mengeluskan tangannya pada kepala belakang _Tohru_ saat membiarkan dirinya menjadi alas bagi _Tohru_ yang berada diatasnya

 _Kobayashi_ menggeliat geli ketika _Tohru_ menjilat lehernya, kedua tangannya kini dikunci oleh _Tohru_ yang perlahan mulai terlihat berbeda sifatnya. Matanya terpejam geli saat _Tohru_ kembali menjilati lehernya hingga kebawah

Ada apa dengan _Tohru?_

" _Tohru... Uh..."_

 _Kobayashi_ mendesah pelan. Wajahnya memerah, tubuhnya pun mencoba meronta-ronta melepaskan diri dari cengkraman _Tohru_ yang begitu erat saat jilatan lidah _Tohru_ kini naik keatas hingga ke dagunya

" _Tohru..._ apa yang kau lakukan –"

 _Kobayashi_ berhenti bicara, bibirnya dikunci dengan sebuah ciuman manis

Perempuan pekerja kantoran itu membulatkan matanya terkejut. otaknya tidak bisa berpikir lurus sekarang saat lidah _Tohru_ mencoba masuk kedalam mulutnya – menelusuri tiap-tiap inchi di dalam mulutnya, saling bertukar liur satu sama lain dengan begitu manis

Ini tidak seperti _Tohru_ biasanya. Ini bukanlah _Tohru_ yang seperti biasanya!

Yang ada dikepalanya saat ini adalah _mengapa Tohru menjadi seperti ini?_ Oke! _Kobayashi_ tahu jika _Tohru_ memang terkadang terlalu menyukainya secara berlebihan (bahkan mudah untuk dimanfaatkan) tapi apa memang sampai seperti ini?

" _..."_

Perlawanan _Kobayashi_ mulai melemas. Pandangan matanya mulai sayu ketika _Tohru_ melepas ciumannya. Kedua tangannya pun tak lagi menahan kedua tangan _Kobayashi_ yang telentang memanjang. Deru nafas hangat seakan memenuhi ruangan

" _Tohru..._ kau..."

"A-Aku mencintaimu _Kobayashi-san,_ lebih dari siapapun di dunia ini"

"Tapi aku ini perempuan..."

 _Kobayashi_ membulatkan matanya, saat _Tohru_ mencoba membuka seragam _maid_ nya dari atas. Udara disekitar semakin terasa hangat saat dua payudara besar berukuran _D-Cup_ itu keluar dari balik seragam _maid_ tanpa _bra._ Menantang untuk segera diremas, dicubit, dan dikulum putingnya yang masih berwarna merah muda

" _K-Kobayashi-san..."_

 _Tohru_ masih berada diatas tubuh _Kobayashi,_ kedua tangannnya yang berada disamping kepala _Kobayashi_ menjadi satu tumpuan, membiarkan dadanya yang begitu besar berada didepan _Kobayashi_ seolah memintanya untuk segera dimainkan sesuka hati sang majikan

" _Tohru,_ ini terlarang..."

"Aku tidak peduli jika itu _Kobayashi-san"_

 _Kobayashi_ terdiam – entah ia tidak tahu kalimat macam apa yang bisa ia gunakan sebagai respon

Wajah _Tohru_ benar-benar memerah, matanya menatap _Kobayashi_ dengan pandangan sayu. Dadanya yang bergantung indah didepan _Kobayashi_ pun tak sedikitpun ia rasakan sebuah kenikmatan – meski ia berharap _Kobayashi_ melakukan sesuatu pada dadanya

"A-Aku belum pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya"

Disisi lain – _Kobayashi_ sendiri pun tidak mengerti apa yang akan ia lakukan selanjutnya, ketika _shinda saka me_ yang ia miliki menatap intens dua buah dada besar yang bergantung menantang didepan matanya. Ada sedikit keinginan untuk menghisap putingnya yang merah muda itu, meremas dengan kuat bulatnya dada yang _Tohru_ miliki dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada belahan dada _Tohru_

Tapi sayang dia tidak mengerti hal seperti ini!

Dia bukanlah seorang _Lesbian!_ Dan belum pernah terjebak dalam keadaan seperti ini sebelumnya!

"..."

 _Tohru_ sedikit kecewa, tak ada sedikitpun kenikmatan yang ia rasakan...

Gadis itu sedikit mundur kebelakang hingga wajahnya kini bertatapan langsung dengan wajah _Kobayashi._ Pandangannya sayu, wajah yang memerah dengan setitik air mata diekor matanya

" _T-Tohru?"_

" _Kobayashi-san,_ apa aku salah jika aku seperti ini karena dirimu?"

"..."

Kini giliran _Tohru_ yang terkejut. seketika _Kobayashi_ memeluknya dengan begitu erat membiarkan pipi mereka bergesekan satu sama lain. Tangan kiri _Kobayashi_ mencoba bergerak memeluk punggung _Tohru,_ sementara tangan kanannya kini mengelus rambut pirang _Tohru_ yang dikuncir _Twintail_

Entah _Kobayashi_ tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang dirasakan _Tohru._ Ketika seorang wanita _workaholic_ sepertinya dikenalkan dengan perasaan _cinta_ seperti apa yang dirasakan _Tohru –_ ia tidak benar-benar paham dengan perasaan seperti itu

Bahkan sebelum kenal dengan _Tohru_ pun. Kehidupannya tak lebih dari bangun tidur, makan, berangkat kerja, pulang malam lalu tidur hingga menunggu hari esok. Dan keesokan harinya pun seperti itu

Membosankan...

Dan sekarang?

Apa ia harus terpaksa menyukai sesama jenisnya sendiri?

Kepada _Tohru?_ Yang kenyataannya adalah _Moefikasi_ dari seekor _naga?_

" _Kobayashi-san"_

 _Kobayashi_ melepaskan tangannya dari punggung dan kepala belakang _Tohru,_ membiarkan gadis _naga_ itu memundurkan kepalanya kebelakang hingga wajah mereka berhadapan satu sama lain

Deru nafas mereka terasa hangat dan sedikit agak panas, bibir yang mengkilap hasil dari ciuman mereka sebelumnya pun masih membekas. Pandangan yang menatap satu sama lain seolah menelusuri apa yang saat ini mereka pikirkan masing-masing

Bibir _Kobayashi_ terbuka sedikit, gelap didalam mulutnya pun seakan memancing nafsu tersendiri bagi _naga betina_ macam _Tohru_

" _Kobayashi-san?"_ pertanyaan yang mengandung perasaan ragu, namun ditanggapi dengan anggukan kecil dari _Kobayashi_ yang notabene masih berada dibawah _Tohru –_ meyakinkan _Tohru_ bahwa ia boleh melakukannya

Mata _Tohru_ berbinar cerah, satu harapan muncul ketika _cintanya_ pada sang majikan diterima dalam sebuah ciuman yang diizinkan langsung dari majikannya sendiri

 _*Cup~*_

Keduanya tenggelam dalam kehangatan nafsu yang membara, hempasan nafas yang terasa begitu panas ketika kedua bibir itu bertemu dengan begitu lembut, bertukar liur satu sama lain sambil merasakan betapa manisnya bibir mereka yang mulai basah

 _Tohru_ memejamkan matanya yang awalnya berbinar bahagia. Dengan nafsu yang membara, ia menyedot bibir _Kobayashi_ dengan pelan. Memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut _Kobayashi_ dan bermain dengan begitu indahnya didalam sana – bercampur liur, manis, manis dan begitulah rasanya...

" _Mmmpphh~"_

 _Tohru_ mendesah manis didalam ciumannya. Ketika tangan _Kobayashi_ menggerayangi punggungnya yang begitu mulus tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun – terlebih pada tangan kiri _Kobayashi_ yang menelusup masuk kedalam seragam _maid_ yang ia kenakan menuju belahan pantatnya mengingat kali ini ekornya tak tumbuh

Mungkin sebelumnya ia memasak ekornya sendiri untuk dimakan pada _Kanna?_

" _Puaah~!"_

Ciuman mereka berdua terputus, garis saliva yang terlihat mengkilap begitu jelas menghubungkan _Kobayashi_ dan _Tohru._ Kepala _Tohru_ menegang keatas ketika jari tangan _Kobayashi_ menelusuri belahan pantatnya mencari lubang _anal_ nya

" _Kobayashi-san~ Aaahnn~"_

 _Tohru_ mendesah, kenikmatan yang berbeda kini terasa pada tubuhnya yang perlahan menegang

Ketika _Kobayashi_ tanpa malu menghisap puting dadanya dengan kuat bagaikan bayi, menyedot puting dada besar itu tanpa mengharapkan sebuah cairan manis yang mungkin keluar dari sana

Jari tengah _Kobayashi_ yang asik menelusuri belahan pantat _Tohru_ pun menemukan lubang _analnya,_ dengan lembut ia mencoba menggesek-gesekkan jari tengahnya pada lubang sempit itu membiarkan _Tohru_ mendesah keenakan tanpa henti

 _Tohru_ memerah merona. Itu terasa begitu nikmat untuk gadis sepertinya

" _Ahhn~ K-Kobayashi-san_ jangan terlalu kuat~ _A-Ahhnn~"_

 _Tohru_ menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahan nikmatnya yang terdengar begitu keras. Matanya terpejam begitu erat dengan kepala yang mengadah keatas saat isapan _Kobayashi_ pada puting dadanya semakin kuat

Tubuhnya menggeliat gelisah namun tangan kanan _Kobayashi_ menahan punggungnya. Jari tengah _Kobayashi_ pun mencoba memaksa masuk kedalam lubang _anus_ milik _Tohru_ yang begitu sempit – bahkan sedikit susah untuk memasukkan jari tengahnya

 _Tohru_ memekik pelan. Seketika _Kobayashi_ berhenti menusukkan jari tengahnya pada lubang _anal Tohru_ bahkan isapannya pada dada _Tohru_ juga

" _To-Tohru, Gomen..."_

 _Tohru_ menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum. Kepalanya kini tak lagi mengadah keatas melainkan menunduk kebawah menatap _Kobayashi_ yang menatapnya khawatir

"Tak apa, lanjutkan saja..."

 _Kobayashi_ kembali melanjutkan aksinya. Tak lagi tertarik pada dada besar _Tohru,_ lidahnya kini mencoba menelusuri leher jenjang _Tohru_ yang membuatnya sedikit geli. Jari tengahnya kini kembali mencoba menusuk kecil ke lubang _anal_ sang _maid_ kesayangan

 _Tohru_ menggeliat kegelian, bahkan tangan yang bertumpu pada lantai diantara kepala _Kobayashi_ pun tak kuat menopang tubuhnya hingga rubuh menimpa _Kobayashi._ Wanita kantoran itu pun tidak peduli dan tetap menjilat leher _Tohru_ sambil sedikit mengigit kecil telinga _Tohru_ yang saat ini berada disamping kepalanya

" _Kobayashi-san~_ tusuk lebih kuat..."

Pinta _Tohru_ bisik disamping kepala _Kobayashi._ Tusukan kecil pada lubang belakangnya membuat dia menggeliat keenakan karena suatu sensasi yang sulit untuk digambarkan dengan kata-kata. Bahkan kini ia menggigit bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahannya yang tak bisa berhenti keluar akibat godaan _Kobayashi_ pada lubang _anal_ nya

" _Ah~"_

" _Kobayashi-san~ Uh~"_

" _Aaaahh~!"_

 _Tohru_ mendesah keras – ketika jari _Kobayashi_ berhasil menusuk lubang belakangnya hingga masuk kedalam. Begitu sempit dan sedikit agak berdenyut didalam sana

 _Kobayashi_ tak bisa berhenti. Gigitannya pada telinga _Tohru_ terasa begitu panas, begitupun tusukan jarinya pada lubang _anal Tohru_ yang begitu terasa nikmat – maju mundur di lubang yang terlalu sempit untuk ditusuk dengan satu jari itu

" _Kobayashi-san~ Uh~"_

 _Kobayashi_ berhenti menggigit telinga _Tohru,_ ketika gadis itu membentak pelan dan menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya hingga membuat wajah mereka berhadapan

Tanpa aba-aba _Tohru_ pun kembali mencium sang majikan dengan begitu ganas. Liur mereka keluar dari sudut bibir mereka masing-masing, saling sedot satu sama lain mempersilahkan lidah mereka bertemu dalam mulut dan menjilat satu sama lain

Tangan kanan _Kobayashi_ kini tak lagi berada dipunggung _Tohru,_ tangan kanannya kini mencoba menekan kepala _Tohru_ dengan dalih untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka yang begitu manis. Tusukan demi tusukan pun terus ia lakukan tanpa henti dalam lubang _anus Tohru –_ maju mundur tanpa henti

" _Mmmmfffhh~"_

 _Tohru_ mendesah dalam ciumannya. Matanya membulat sempurna dikala _anusnya_ kini diobrak-abrik oleh _Kobayashi_ dengan jarinya – untuk kali ini memakai telunjuk dan jari tengahnya mencoba memperlebar lubang _anal_ yang begitu sempit itu. Memompa lebih dalam mencari ujung dari lubang belakangnya

" _Puaah!"_

Ciuman mereka kembali terlepas saat mereka kehabisan nafas dan membutuhkan oksigen. Lidah _Kobayashi_ kini terjulur kedepan menjilat bibir _Tohru_ yang basah berkat campuran liur mereka sendiri

" _Kobayashi-san~_ aku tak tahan..."

" _Ah~!"_

 _Tohru_ mencapai puncaknya yang pertama. _Vaginanya_ terasa basah ketika godaan pada bibir maupun lubang _analny_ a semakin ganas. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas dengan sedikit rasa lelah yang menimpa

" _Tohru..."_

" _Ha'i..."_ balasnya dalam keadaan lemas

"Mau ganti posisi?"

.

.

.

.

Masih diruangan yang sama. _Tohru_ kini tak lagi berada diatas _Kobayashi_ ataupun _Kobayashi_ yang berada dibawah _Tohru_ maupun sebaliknya

 _Tohru_ saat ini benar-benar telanjang bulat. Lekuk tubuhnya terlihat begitu jelas, kulit putih yang bersih tanpa ada cacat sedikitpun. Posisinya yang menungging dengan _kotatsu_ yang menjadi tumpuan tangannya pun terlihat begitu menantang, payudaranya yang begitu besar pun menggantung indah yang tentunya membuat siapa saja tergoda

" _K-Kobayashi-san..."_ nada yang dikeluarkan _Tohru_ sedikit agak gugup, kepalanya kini mencoba menoleh kebelakang menatap sosok lain dibelakangnya "- ini sedikit agak memalukan" ucapnya dengan wajah yang perlahan mulai memerah

Disisi lain – _Kobayashi_ kini berada dibelakang _Tohru._ Ia tidak telanjang, tubuhnya masih dilapisi pakaian tidur yang sebelumnya ia kenakan tepat setelah keluar dari kamar mandi

Senyum miring keluar muncul diwajah _Kobayashi_ ketika ia mencoba menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan _Tohru_ yang menungging. Matanya menatap _vagina Tohru_ yang bersih tanpa ada bulu sedikitpun, iseng tangannya menepuk pelan _vagina_ sang _maid_ hingga membuat _Tohru_ berjengit kaget

" _Ko-Kobayashi-san!"_

" _Gomen,_ apa itu mengejutkanmu?"

"..."

"Sejujurnya aku bingung, kamu mau apakan aku diposisi seperti ini?"

 _Kobayashi_ tak membalas. Kini ia berjongkok dibelakang _Tohru_ dengan kedua tangan yang memegang erat pantat _Tohru_ yang begitu berisi – walau tadi ia sempat meremasnya sedikit dan membuat _Tohru_ kembali berjengit

Tatapannya kini terpaku pada _vagina_ yang berada dihadapan wajahnya. Tak ia sangka jika _Tohru_ menjaga kebersihan alat kelaminnya itu dengan sangat hati-hati, _vagina_ yang bersih putih mulus tanpa ada bulu yang mengganggu

" _Kobayashi-san,_ ini memalukan!" ucap _Tohru_ sedikit agak malu, namun _Kobayashi_ sama sekali tidak peduli

 _Kobayashi_ kini mencoba membuka lebar bibir _vagina Tohru_ dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Lidahnya kini terjulur keluar dan menjilat _vagina Tohru_ tanpa ada rasa jijik sedikitpun

" _Ah~!"_

 _Tohru_ mengadahkan kepalanya keatas – kala _vaginanya_ dijilat _Kobayashi._ Ada rasa geli bercampur enak dibagian _vaginanya_ hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit agak menggelinjang kesana kemari

 _Kobayashi_ terus menjilatnya tanpa henti. _Vagina_ yang sebelumnya basah kini dibasahi lagi dengan liur milik wanita kantoran itu, kedua mata _Kobayashi_ terpejam ketika hidungnya mencium aroma _vagina Tohru_ yang sedikit agak berbeda

" _Ko-Kobayashi-san~!"_

 _Tohru_ kembali berjengit dengan kepala keatas ketika secara tiba-tiba _Kobayashi_ menyedot _vagina Tohru_ dengan mulutnya. Lidah _Kobayashi_ kini bermain pada lubang yang sebelumnya mengeluarkan cairan itu – agak terasa aneh dilidah, namun _Kobayashi_ tak peduli selama _Tohru_ menikmati apa yang ia lakukan, bahkan membuatnya sampai keenakan

" _Kobayashi-san_ kumohon~ jangan dihisap seperti itu, _Ah~!"_

" _Aaah~_ lama-lama aku bisa keluar seperti tadi..."

Menuruti apa yang dikatakan _Tohru, Kobayashi_ berhenti menghisap _vagina Tohru_ dengan mulutnya membiarkan _Tohru_ mengambil nafas terlebih dahulu. Senyumnya mengembang tatkala matanya mendapati _vagina Tohru_ yang begitu basah

Naik keatas sedikit, _Kobayashi_ kini menatap lubang _anus Tohru_ yang sebelumnya ia tusuk dengan dua jari tangannya. Sama seperti _vaginanya –_ lubang _anal Tohru_ pun begitu putih bersih tanpa ada kotoran sedikitpun, disekitar lubang _analnya_ pun terlihat berwarna merah muda

Tak tahan lagi. _Kobayashi_ segera melebarkan pantat _Tohru_ dengan kedua tangannya hingga membuat _Tohru_ sedikit agak terkejut. lidahnya terjulur keluar dan menjilat lubang sempit itu hingga membuat _Tohru_ mendesah keenakan dengan tubuh yang menggeliat tak tahan

" _Aaahn~"_

 _Tohru_ kembali menahan bibir bawahnya mencoba menahan desahannya yang keluar tanpa disengaja. Tubuhnya serasa dipenuhi dengan rasa nikmat ketika lubang _analnya_ kembali digoda _Kobayashi_ namun untuk kali ini berbeda. Dibanding gesekan jari, jilatan _Kobayashi_ pada _anusnya_ terasa lebih enak hingga membuat nafsunya memuncak

Tak sampai disitu saja. tangan kanan _Kobayashi_ yang memegang erat pantat _Tohru_ kini beralih pada _vagina Tohru,_ menggesek-gesek pelan _vagina Tohru_ mencoba menggodanya sedikit hingga terasa geli

" _Kobayashi-san~ Uh~"_

"Tu-Tusuk saja _Ah~_ seperti kau menusuk lubang belakangku..."

Tanpa diizinkan _Tohru_ pun, _Kobayashi_ sudah menusuk _vagina Tohru_ dengan jarinya hingga membuat _Tohru_ membelalakkan matanya terkejut. kali ini tiga jarinya – _telunjuk, tengah_ dan _manis –_ menusuk kedalam _vagina Tohru_ hingga membuat _vaginanya_ sedikit agak lebar

" _Uh~ Aaaah~"_

Desahan demi desahan keluar tanpa henti. _Tohru_ seakan gila dengan kenikmatan yang menimpanya tanpa henti, ketika tusukan jari _Kobayashi_ pada _vaginanya_ seakan memberikan kenikmatan yang tiada tara hingga membuat tubuhnya sedikit melemas ditambah jilatan lidah _Kobayashi_ pada lubang belakangnya yang terasa sedikit agak geli

 _Tohru_ semakin menggila. Tangan kirinya kini meremas dadanya sendiri yang bergoyang indah menantang hingga tangan kanannya menjadi satu-satunya tumpuannya sekarang. Meremas begitu kuat agar nafsu yang menyelimuti tubuhnya semakin dan semakin memuncak. Remasannya begitu kuat bahkan jarinya sempat memainkan putingnya sendiri yang mengacung tegang

Disisi lain, tiga jari yang _Kobayashi_ tusukkan pada _vagina Tohru_ terasa basah didalam sana. Agak lengket namun tetap ia memajumundurkan tiga jarinya memompa _vagina Tohru_ yang kini terlacuri oleh jari-jarinya

" _Kobayashi-san,_ aku tak kuat lagi _Aaaahh~"_

 _Kobayashi_ berhenti menjilati lubang belakang _Tohru._ Bibirnya kini mencium lubang _anal Tohru_ dengan mesra, menyedot dan sesekali menjilat kembali lubang belakang _Tohru_ hingga memberikan kenikmatan yang semakin lama membuat _Tohru_ semakin tak dapat menahan puncaknya

Begitupun dengan tusukan tiga jari yang _Kobayashi_ lakukan pada _vagina maid_ kesayangannya itu. Tempo cepat ia berikan pada tiga jarinya hingga tusukan jarinya semakin begitu cepat pada _vaginanya_ dan tentunya membuat _Tohru_ mendesah pasrah – tak lagi kuat menahan puncaknya

" _Kobayashi-san~"_

" _Aaaaaaaahhh~!"_

 _Kobayashi_ tersenyum simpul. Baju dan tangannya kini basah akibat cairan yang muncrat dari lubang _vagina Tohru_ yang menandakan ia mencapai puncak keduanya

 _Tohru_ tak lagi dapat menopang tubuhnya dengan satu tumpuan tangan hingga membuat tubuhnya roboh. Berkali-kali ia mencoba mengambil nafas menghilangkan rasa lelah yang melanda dirinya saat ia tak kuasa menahan cairannya untuk tidak keluar

Melihat _Tohru_ yang roboh dan tengkurap diatas lantai, membuat _Kobayashi_ ikut tengkurap diatas tubuh _Tohru_ dengan kedua tangan yang memaksa untuk meremas dada _Tohru_ dengan begitu kuat

" _Kobayashi-san, Uh~ Ah~"_

" _Tohru..."_

" _Yaa? Uh~"_

" _..."_

" _Mau main ke kamarku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _ **:: [ Fin~ ] ::**_

 _ **[A/N]**_ _:: Osu! Hana Natsuki here!_

Kali ini aku mencoba membuat _Yuri-Yuri an._ Jujur, bikin beginian memang harus punya imajinasi yang tinggi _[terlebih buat kamu yang mesum *Plak!*]_ bahkan alasan kenapa aku mengakhiri _Oneshot_ kali ini dengan _ending_ yang agak menggantung pun karena _imajinasi_ yang sudah mentok di ujung _*Innocent*_

 _Well,_ tapi kupikir _endingnya_ tidak terlalu buruk juga...

Dan ya! – kenyataan bahwa _fanfiksi_ ini menjadi _fanfiksi bahasa Indonesia_ yang pertama di _fandom Kobayashi-san Chi no Maid Dragon_ pun membuatku sedikit merasa bahagia. Bukankah itu bagus dalam artian tertentu? _Banzai~!_

Sebelumnya terima kasih yang sudah mau meluangkan waktunya untuk mampir ke _fanfic_ gaje yang satu ini, terlebih buat kalian yang rela meninggalkan jejaknya berupa _review ~.~_

Dan sebagai ucapan terakhir, salam dan sampai jumpa di _Oneshot_ berikutnya~! Berdoalah agar kita bisa bertemu lagi di dunia biru ini ~.~/

Jadi? _Fandom apa selanjutnya?_

 _._

 _Bye Bee~_

 _._

 _\- Sign :: Hana Natsuki_


End file.
